This project attempts to understand those mechanisms involved in age related changes in central nervous system (CNS) responsiveness. Studies are focussed at the level of neuronal degeneration and death as well as molecular changes in signal transduction components/events. In addition the relationship between these processes is under examination. Information obtained from these investigators is being used to devise interventions to overcome age related dysfunctions in the CNS.